妄想遊戯者 Dreamer
' '妄想遊戯者 Dreamer (Mousou Dreamer) es una canción del primer sencillo de Marginal#4. Es interpretada por Atom Kirihara y Rui Aiba. Fue estrenada el 13 de febrero del 2013. Es la tercera canción incluida en el album The Best Star Cluster. ''' La canción esta escrita por Daisuke Iwasaki, compuesta por MIKOTO y arreglada por Hamasaki Yuji. Lista de Pistas #100万回の愛革命 Revolution #妄想遊戯者 Dreamer''' #'燃えよ!LOVE★MUSCLE' #'SUPER超弾丸ラヴァー' #100万回の愛革命 Revolution (Instrumental) #妄想遊戯者 Dreamer (Instrumental) #燃えよ!LOVE★MUSCLE (Instrumental) #SUPER超弾丸ラヴァー (Instrumental) Video PV por Rejet = 妄想遊戯者 Dreamer comienza en: Letra Rōmaji= Mousou batsu mousou de adventure Zero ni one to irete six to nine de name ae! Ten keyja hakarenai ore to omae Kanzen naru mousou (mousou) dreamer So shaka ni seppou This is world nara what's ruuru? Sekai no katasumi de Ai wo ijitteru Watashi★kanpeki make nani o make Sou uwattsura na kakusan retweet Jun na futeki ousha no No is bitch! Douse★honnou kakushi ing～* Jiyuu to yuu na no fuan no Chain ni ganji garame na Boys and girls (But)ore ga batsu de omae mo batsu nara Chotto naname ni sureba Ejanai? (So)ore mo plus de omae mo plus ni naru Komuzukashii butsuri housoku wa Mushi shite OK? Ryakushi joozu na short cuttist Futari no aishou to kiten de Sekai wo kake nukero! Mou Naku na yo! Mousou batsu mousou de adventure Zero ni one to irete six to nine de namae ae! Ten keyja hakarenai ore to omae Kanzen naru mousou (mousou) dreamer I kako ni shuuchaku where is love jaa make love ♥ Yaburete meitte messa hima shiteru! Douse nani ni mo nothing chaos moi shinitai doujou reply Shin no rakugo sha no yume is sleepin' Sou sa level cappin Kitai to yuu na no fuman no Pressure ni bekken bauer na Boys and girls (But)ore ga tsumi de omae mo tsumi nara Chotto hen wo toreba Ejanai? (So)ore mo kichi de omae mo kichi ni naru Komuzukashii kanji housoku wa Kaete all right Damashi joke ga chou kamitteru Futari no aishou to kiten de Sekai wo kake nukero! Mou Okiro yo! Mousou batsu mousou de adventure Zero ni one to irete six to nine de name ae! Ten keyja hakarenai ore to omae Kanzen naru mousou (mousou) dreamer Mousou batsu mousou de adventure Zero ni one to irete six to nine de name ae! Ten keyja hakarenai ore to omae Kanzen naru mousou (mousou) dreamer Koyoi nani mo Dare mo nakanai Sekai futari Crash and reboot |-| Kanji= 妄想×妄想でアドヴェンチュア ０ZEROに１ONEと挿入いれて ６SIXと９NINEで舐めあえ！ １０TENKeyじゃ計測はかれないオレとオマエ 敢然なる妄想(もう！そう！)遊戯者DREAMER So釈迦に説法S■X This is World？ならWhat'sRule？ 世界の片隅でアイを弄いじってる 私完璧Make 何をMake？ そう上っ面な拡張拡散RT 純な不適応者の脳is Bitch どうせ本能隠しing 自由という名の不安の 「腐りChain」に ガンジガラメなBOYS&GIRLS (But) ♂オレが×で♀オマエも×なら ちょっと斜めにすればEじゃない？ (So) ♂オレも＋で♀オマエも＋になる 小難しい物理法則は無視してOK？ 略し上手なShortCuttist ふたりの相性と機転で世界を 駆・け・抜・け・ろ！ 「もう、泣くなよ」 妄想×妄想でアドヴェンチュア ０ZEROに１ONEと挿入いれて ６SIXと９NINEで舐めあえ！ １０TENKeyじゃ計測はかれないオレとオマエ 敢然なる妄想（もう！そう！）遊戯者DREAMER 愛I 元カレカコに執着？ Where is Love？じゃあMakeLove！ 破れて幻滅ってMessa暇してる！ どうせ何にもNothing 混沌CHAOS 「もう死にたい」同情要求リプライ 真の落伍者の夢 is Sleepin' そうさ才能LEVELCappin 期待という名の不満の 「圧力pressure」に別件バウアーなBOYS&GIRLS (But) ♂オレが詰みで♀オマエも詰みなら ちょっと偏へんをとればEじゃない？ （So） ♂オレも吉で♀オマエも吉になる 小難しい漢字法則は 改編かえてALL RIGHT ダマし上手JOKEが超神懸かみってる ふたりの相性と機転で世界を駆・け・抜・け・ろ！ 「もう、起きろよ」 妄想×妄想でアドヴェンチュア ０ZEROに１ONEと挿入いれて ６SIXと９NINEで舐めあえ！ １０TENKeyじゃ計測はかれないオレとオマエ 敢然なる妄想（もう！そう！）遊戯者DREAMER 妄想×妄想でアドヴェンチュア ０ZEROに１ONEと挿入いれて ６SIXと９NINEで舐めあえ！ １０TENKeyじゃ計測はかれないオレとオマエ 敢然なる妄想（もう！そう！）遊戯者DREAMER 今宵 何も誰も泣かない世界 ふたり 破壊CRASH＆再構築REBOOT |-| Español= Como los delirios salvajes se multiplican, ¡Es una aventura! ¡Insertar uno en cero, lamiendo en el seis y nueve! La tecla 10 posiblemente no puede medir entre tu y yo Los delirios salvajes crecen atrevidamente! (Somos como esto)! ¡Los jugadores y soñadores! Asi que, ¿Estas enseñando s■xo a alguien que sabe mas que tu? Si este es el mundo, ¿Que son las reglas? Estamos en una manipulación de amor en un rincon del mundo. ¿Que tengo que hacer para hacer esto perfecto? Asi es, con el esparcimineto de retweets superficiales ¡La mente de de una persona disfuncional es tan perra! De todos modos, los instintos que estan ocultando, Bajo esta supuesta libertad, Estos chicos y chicas Están limitadas firmemente en las 'cadenas' corrompidas de su inseguridad (Pero) Y si tomo x y lo multiplicas por x, Se va a encontrar un ángulo un poco inusual, ¿verdad? (Por lo tanto) Incluso si añado + y tu haces + Solo ignoraremos todas esas leyes problemáticas de la fisica, ¿de acuerdo? Alguien tan habil en tomar atajos, Entre nuestra compatibilidad y astucia, ¡Vamos a correr derecho a traves de este mundo! ¡Asi que, no mas llanto! Como los delirios salvajes se multiplican, ¡Es una aventura! ¡Insertar uno en cero, lamiendo en el seis y nueve! La tecla 10 posiblemente no puede medir entre tu y yo Los delirios salvajes crecen atrevidamente! (Somos como esto)! ¡Los jugadores y soñadores!